Avatar Kinko
by kountoall
Summary: I leave the world fixed from disarray but yet you do not know me and what my life as held so hear is my story the life of Avatar Kinko and how I became the dark shadow of the Avatar's past lives. I'm here to teach and let my story to be finally known.
1. Preface

A young teenage girl was meditating in the middle of the floor trying to calm all her nerves from the stress of being the avatar trying to ask her past lives for help and see if she is doing the right thing. The room was her old room in the south pole. A few items scattered around the room and a window shining some light into the room.

"Child you remind me so much of what I use to be." A voice said after hearing the need in the girls voice.

The avatar opened her eyes to see a woman with short hair to her chin and a flowing gown watching the outside from the window with interest. Her body had a glow to it. A scar from her neck down to her elbow could still be seen even in the form she was in now.

"Your one of my past lives?" The avatar asked staring at the spirit before her.

The dark green eyes turned to her own blue eyes, "Did you not ask for advice? I am a past life of yours yes, my mainland was the Earth Kingdom as yours was the South Pole."

The Avatar stared at her with interest," I have never heard of you Avatar I'm sorry I didn't catch your name. But how can you help me what is your advice. I really need help I don't know what to do. The spirit world is on disarray and I don't know how to fix it."

"Child calm down getting yourself worked up will not help. My name is Kinko it means safe you need to know my name meaning to understand the time period I lived in. I see so much of you in me including your taste in men." Kinko laughed to herself.

"I had lived in a much darker time than you but we still have similar personalities in a sense I was less headstrong than you but had less control of my anger than you and by your age I had already killed."

"Kinko? Wasn't your time period full of unity with the kingdoms. They really didn't talk about you with the history of the avatar. What was you time like and what is your advice?" Avatar Korra asked,

"I am not surprised the Avatars don't even include me when they have their meetings in the spirit world. I guess I'm the dark shadow of the past Avatars. Well unity was a front to hide something much darker and deathly. I kind of lead you on I'm not only going to give advice I feel you need to understand my dark time to fully understand yours and well I feel now is the time for my story to get out and be heard. I feel a great many things in you and many things wrong maybe my story will help more than just understanding." Kinko said with a serious expression.

"What happen in you time period to be exile from other avatars? Tell me everything I need to know how this will help me in my own time period."

"Sit down relax I hope your ready for a long night. The story will tell everything you will need to know. It all started before the avatar before me in the water tribe died and the evolutionist came to power. Much like your equalist they craved a change except with mine it was to kill all non benders alike. Their leader Akio and his ideas came into power." Kinko said turning back to the window and the tell of Avatar Kinko began to be revealed.

* * *

Author's note:

This is the first time I am actually writing on fanfiction so be nice please this is going to be a dark piece but with have some light now disclaimer I do not own Avatar at all if I did I probably to a past Avatar then a new one and this is not for profit. I will usually update once a week and in need of a beta who loves a challenge. Now please tell me how you feel about this story and what I can make better. Also any help you can do with the format of fanfiction Love you readers. Koun out.


	2. Chapter 1 Just a Little Girl

Chapter 1

Just a Little Girl

Life to me is a fight a new experience to have but that includes bad and good. Its a ride but each moment I would take back would affect the best moments in my life as well. Even now looking over my life wondering if I just did one thing different things would have been better. I have tried to teach myself it happens for a reason but sometimes logic isn't enough.

My life started different than most my father was a waterbender from the Northern water tribe who fell in love with my mother when he visited the Earth Kingdom she was a beautiful earth bender. He left his heritage to be with my mother. While this love started their was a change that was happening all over the world for quite some the Evolutionists were talking about survival of the fittest and how the non benders were holding us down and they were at fault for anything in the world.

Avatar Daisuke the one before me saw this happening but his era was one filled with peace worked to help rush in an era of prosperity but during his time they had many national disasters. He didn't see how the people in the world that could help one another would go with this cause after all his wife was a non bender but he was wrong he died before his wife was burned to death by a bender and this is when a change came a new era came in.

My family was looked down on for being two different nationalities but since they were benders they were treated much better and the leader of the Evolutionists Akio was from the North Pole and a distant cousin of my dad that helped to. We lived in a Taku a marketing center for most of the earth kingdom but our primary purpose was to distribute cargo imported from ships throughout the entire nation it was filled with a forest and wildlife with many caves.

My mother named my Kinko which means safe she was so scared that I would be a non bender boy was she wrong. They found I was a earthbender when I caved in the wall when I had a temper tantrum. I didn't get trained to become a earthbender for the time girls were treated like dolls who job is to give birth to children and take care of the house. To be a bender was just a positive to get more suitors.

I remember running around my dads fishing boat and being at sea with him. He was my best friend. He was my best friend who use to get me to train somewhat to defend myself so worried for my well being. Hiding the training from everyone also he found out I was the avatar long before I actually knew he caught me playing with the waves one day. He died when a the tsunami hit our lands. That was when my abilities became know I covered our house in a protective bubble to block the water from destroying our house in my avatar state I was fifteen.

After than my mom was not the same the love of her life was dead and her only child was the avatar. The latter was what push her over the edge she died of a broken heart I now was an orphan in a house I could no longer live in for females were not allowed ownership of a house it goes to the next male relative.

I was marrying age you were suppose to get married before seventeen or they thought their was something wrong with you only heathens don't get married. I know that was the way of life but I was scared. It was then I was put the Zen'i house which means house of good intentions but it was to put virgin single women for bachelors to pick. I was a pretty girl my grayish brown hair was long my eye where a deep shade of green and my skin was a peach color. The put me in white in front of the house to show I was a virgin with a white hood. Orphan females all did this hoping to find a wonderful suitor.

I was the Avatar one of the first female Avatars, I had many suitors and being obedient to the house looked good. But there was one man kept coming to make me his bride but he had to wait for the deal to be final to take me home.

His name was Akio and he was my father's distant cousin. I was so scared he was a intimidating man and was very aggressive toward me. He killed so many people, I could feel the blood on his hands when he would touch me I wanted to gag. I was sixteen by the time it was time to leave the house.

I ran. I tried to get away but he caught me before I even got to the sea.

I thought me running would turn him away from me and he would pick another bride but instead it made him like me more something he had to break in and mold into his own creation. It turned him on more.

I was lock into a cage with my arms spread out in cuffs and with my feet dangling off the floor I was in some much pain muscles aching everywhere. Akio would visit me every day to see if I broke yet. He didn't want to get himself dirty with me so he never touched me in the cage. Maybe it also had to do he didn't want the other guys see him touch me. It was my guard outside my cell that kept me sane. He never talked just listened to me and this is wear my adventure actually begins.

A girl dirty her white gown covered in dust, grime ,and other things. The medal cuffs have rubbed her wrists raw, dry blood crusting them. She has been like this for over six days. Her only comfort was at night when the guard would lay her down on the floor for some rest. But her guard would leave her a night when his shift was over. She never understood if Akio wanted to break her why he would let the guards lay down on the floor.

The guard never told her his name but she name him Tenshi for he was her angel watching her even feeding her when she could not use her hands, even if he wasn't suppose to. She could tell he was young well younger than most of the guards though he'd never spoke. She would non stop talk to him for hours he was her friend and he didn't make her feel lonely she already lost so much.

"Tenshi, have you ever been outside the Earth kingdom or were born here?" I'm a half breed dad was from water kingdom but I never saw it dad wasn't welcomed back. Strange now to think I am the avatar when my blood is mixed. Isn't it Tenshi you think I would be a pure blood noble." Kinko rambled on.

"Kasai." The guard spoke mumbling as if he was talking to himself. His helmet covering his face in the hot dungeon it looked unbearable.

"Kasai as in fire?" Kinko said in shock not expecting him to answer her after soon many days of silence.

"It's my name, not Tenshi I'm not anyone's angel." The guard mumbled unsure if he should even talk to her.

"No your not a angel you a fire. I guess your a firebender with such a name. A fire to light the darkness down here. Thank you for keeping my sanity." Kinko said smiling at the guard even with her arms hanging above her and the pain she was in.

"You really shouldn't be thanking your jailer." The guarded said with a grimace turning to finally get a look of her.

"But Kasai your nice even if you think you're not you're just following orders. Is Akio going to visit today? He hasn't visit yet." Kinko hoping she didn't have to see his face today.

"No the leader isn't, going to his homeland for a visit." Kasai mumbling while doing a quick look around seeing if anyone notice him talking to the prisoner.

"Oh yes the Northern water tribe. I heard it snows their all year long I wish I could see the Snow. Make snow badgermole. I wish I could feel the numb cold while still trying to play snowball fights...Yes I wish I could see the snow." Kinko said staring at the top of the jail cell as if it would snow at any moment.

"What if you could feel the snow?" Kasai said watching the halls

"What do you mean I'm NOT saying yes to Akio." Kinko argues.

"No no I mean if you could escape where would you go? You were in a Zen'i house so this was expected to happen." Those words the haunting reminder of her past not knowing which step would be the best.

"I...I don't know. I just want to be a bird free from it's cage but I don't know which way to go south." Kinko said with tears streaming down her face but their was a hint of a smile with the thought of freedom.

"Well I guess that settles it I will have to go with you. I can't believe they made me wait until a good chance to get you out you're just a little girl you do not deserve this." Kasai said opening her cell.

"What I'm getting out and you're coming with me and they?" Kinko chatters loudly away.

"Hush your mouth or we will get caught." Kasai said taking off her cuffs.

She almost falls to the floor but Kasai caught her or sore body screaming in agony,"Where are we going?"

"To freedom" As he carried out of the cell and to the outside where freedom was waiting.


	3. Chapter 2 Gimme Shelter

Chapter 2

Give Me Shelter

I spent my hours in a dark place, which was a cave Kasai had scouted out to make sure they didn't find me, Akio and his evolutionist group during the day. Kasai would go to get us food and at night he would carry me to get us further away from Taku. He told me that we're going to an air temple and I was to learn airbending. That was primarily our conversion for the week I got out of him. I was excited I never had left the earth kingdom, but this also was my home. I was leaving, not knowing when I was going to see my home again or if I ever was, it was a humbling experience.

We left Taku behind us and we're getting closer to the small fishing village, Kasai told me no more caves but we have to be on our best behavior so the evolutionists couldn't find us. Once we past the village we will be in the mountains and then we can get to the air temple. I didn't know how we were going to pull this off but kept my mouth shut, he didn't need my worrying on top of working so hard to protect me. He finally stopped carrying me, that doesn't always mean he is right next to me at all times. Kasai finally took off his helmet; funny thing was, I didn't see why he needed to cover himself up. He had brown short hair that always seemed to be in place, (how does this happen in a helmet?) it needs to be at least messy. His gold eyes were always a dead giveaway to what his heritage is. He had a tall muscular build. He's, wait how old was he? He seemed older than me, but that isn't hard, he just wasn't as old as Papa.

We were walking the path less traveled to cut down on the people we had to meet; he was in front of me, in his casual clothes. A red tunic that had a gold color button with brown pants, I was wearing a worn down green tunic with a gold trim and a brown skirt that went down to my ankles that had a green belt attached. My hair was pulled into a loose bun. "Kasai how old are you?" I asked trying to walk in stride with his long legs.

I heard him sigh, "Twenty-four summers old. Why?"

"Nothing; just curious. I'm sixteen springs old" I mumbled looking at the wildlife in the forest.

"I know, you told me that in the cell. You told me many things in that cell. Well the Eastern air temple is known best for it housing only females. You will be welcomed in, but male aren't allowed to be housed there. It's farther than the Northern air temple, which only house males. But since it is closer, we are going to the Northern air temple, regardless of if only housing males. So don't freak out, I will find a way for you to not be alone. I will be with you." Kasai said with a face twitch trying to hold in a smirk.

"I was not going to worry….Okay I was, you're the only thing I have left of my old life. Of course I would worry. Don't make fun of that." I said pouting my lips out.

"Ha ha okay, okay. I won't make fun of your worrying but you're so easy. You're still a child, but I promise I will do everything in my power to protect you from evolutionists." Kasai said with a shake of his head.

"Hey, I have you know I am not a kid! I am of marrying age. Most kids my age would be having babies and taking care of the house." I said with a leveled head.

"Aw yes, now let me have a look at you." Turning around so he can see my face I turn red as he was too close to my face, I could feel his breath.

"Why you're as adorable as a turtleduckling. Surprised you didn't have more suitors at your door. But you're still a kid; no man can call himself a man if he taints something as innocent as you." Kasai said as if it was a fact, turning back to the road and continued walking.

"I am not adorable! I'm beautiful, thank you very much. I am not a child." I said getting over the fact that he was so close to my face.

"Vain little turtleduckling aren't you?" Kasai teased

"I am not vain I am speaking the tr….." Just then I saw the village in our sight. It was lovely, different from Taku. It was a smaller village but had a lot of trade involved. Everyone was smiling and laughing and had banners and the stone buildings stood in their beauty.

"It's beautiful, so small yet homey I like it" I said smiling with a gleam in my eyes.

"Yeah, now here is the story; you're my fiancé and were shopping for your gown for our wedding. Come here." Kasai said as if we were talking about the flowers blooming. Grabbing my waist, pushing me into his hip making me turn bright red. I really needed to stop that, it's so embarrassing I really am like a child.

We walked in step into the lovely village. No one seemed to notice us as if we were part of the village to begin with. The place was laced with stands selling anything and everything. I looked at my arms, the chain marks still there. How am I supposed to talk myself out of that if people ask?

We kept walking, but I heard some hissing and rattling, I was so curious. I never heard a noise like that before; I had to see, so I got out of Kasai's grip. I heard him calling after me, but I just had to see. It was in a fishing stand that I saw it in a cage, an animal I had never seen before in my life. It's skin was a sickly green, it had long whiskers. The moment I sat down next to the cage and looked at it, it stopped hissing and began making a purring noise. It must have liked me, a smile came across my face. I never was allowed pets, mom didn't like them but papa hadn't seemed to mind though.

"Oh, seems I got myself a pretty visitor." A man said behind me, it startled me so much that I jumped almost out of my skin. My eyes get big as I looked at him, he was an older gentleman with kind eyes, hands that looked worn down like papa's. He was a fisherman that was for sure.

"Oh I didn't mean to scare you. I didn't expect a pretty young girl to be sitting down next to a catgator. Found him in the ocean, must have gotten lost in the big storm we had. Seeing if anyone will buy him for meat but he seems to have taken a liking to you, can't say I blame him. My name is Dai and yours?" He asked in such an innocent question that made my mind kind of crazy, I had to create a name fast.

"It's fine, I bet it was a shock to you to see a girl sitting down here. Oh? So that's it's breed? I've never seen one before, he's amazing, poor guy so far away from home. I just heard him hissing and I had to see what was making that noise. It was as if it was familiar to me, but I know for sure I never heard it before. Nice to meet you Dai my name is Kotai." It was the first name that came to mind, it means solid and stable.

"Ah, that is definitely strange. Maybe in your past life you dealt with catgators, and that is why he seems familiar. Kotai? Such a sensible name for such a wild spirit girl. So, what brings to this village? Because you are not a regular, trust me." Dai said with a smile.

"Oh know, I was visiting the village with….Dang it he is going to kill me! Well I was visiting the village to find my wedding gown with my fiancé. He's from the fire nation and he wants me to marry to his customs, but I told him if I gave up my customs I get to wear an earth kingdom dress. As you can guess I left him to find out about the source of the sound." I said with a dry chuckle as I rubbed the back of my head.

"Well we better find the lucky boy who gets to marry you! Probably pulling his hair out thinking you're hurt somewhere, now what is the boy's name?" Dai asked me as he handed me his hand to help me up.

"Tenshi, he's tall and has gold eyes. He should be easy to find." I mumbled worried how mad he was going to be, rubbing my chain marks.

"I really hope he wasn't the one to give you those marks or he will never know pain like I will inflict on him if he did." We both looked in the crowd for Kasai, oh hmm, I mean Tenshi.

"No no, he would never hurt me. He saved me from those men who wanted to hurt me. He really is a sweetheart." I smiled at Dai, he is such a sweet guy. Reminds me of my papa.

"Ah well that's good. I think that's him is that not? Oh, looks like your guy got into a scuffle, is that the guy who hurt you?" Dai said; I looked, Kasai was fighting with Akio and the evolutionists. I was so scared, I didn't know what to do.

"Kotai calm down breathe, is it them? Well, your boy does seem pretty angry. Go back to my booth, get the catgator and I will help your boy. I will hold them off while you guys get going alright? And run, don't look back." Dai said throwing me the keys to the cage.

"Think of him as a wedding present." Then Dai was gone with a smile to the fight and I ran to the booth as well as my somewhat still healing legs would take me. But I started fumbling with the keys, I felt the heat, I turned and the town was on fire. I saw water in the air and flying rocks. I stared, but the hiss brings me back to the keys. I finally got the cage open, the catgator jumps out looking for an opening gets behind me and starts to push me out of the line of fire.

"Kinko, Kinko run!" I turn to see Kasai run towards me, just as I see Dai fall with an ice dagger went through him, blood pooled around his body.

A silent gasp left my lips, I was stone, only feeling the heat and a pull on my clothes from the catgator determined I was going with him. Kasai grabbed me and we were gone. He ran so fast, trees were blurs, the catgator right behind us. We made it the mountains out of Akio's wrath, for now, I looked to see the fire take over the village as the destruction was done because of me.

I fell to the floor with tears streaming down my face. The catgator licked my face free of the tears as I held him. "Dai, Dai is your name so I...Never forget the sweet man who protected me."

"Shhhh, it's okay we will get through this. Shhh." Kasai held me letting my tears come out until I tried myself out. My last memory before I lost consciousness was that now I was safe, but how long was Kasai going to be my shelter? Until he was gone too?

* * *

Author's note: Yes I know I do not own Avatar at all nor am I getting so money out of this. I have a beta I'm so excited it's TwyRyse56 and I must thank her for her lovely work. Hope you enjoyed the chapter give me some love follows or reviews please or if even some more love favorite thank you and see you soon. By the way gimme shelter by the rolling stones was my influence for this chapter so listen to it, it is very good.


End file.
